n64dudefandomcom-20200216-history
Donkey Kong Jr. (game)
Donkey Kong Jr. is an arcade game starring Donkey Kong Jr. that was later re-released along with other Mario games in Donkey Kong Classics, Donkey Kong Jr. + Jr. Math Lesson and Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Jr./Mario Bros., remade into a Game & Watch game and a Mini Classics game and was also later released on the Virtual Console for the Wii. Donkey Kong Jr. is also a minigame in Game & Watch Galleries 3 and 4. The game was also released on the e-Reader with the only difference being a player had to scan in 5 cards to play it, afterward the player didn't have to scan the cards again unless they scanned in a different game requiring 5 cards. It was the direct sequel to Donkey Kong and it and the similar Donkey Kong II are the only games in the whole Mario series where Mario is the antagonist. Donkey Kong Jr. never enjoyed the sales or the following that the original Donkey Kong did, but it did well enough to warrant a second sequel, Donkey Kong 3. Story After the events of Donkey Kong, Donkey Kong has been captured by Mario as revenge for kidnapping his girlfriend and Donkey Kong Jr. has to save him. Donkey Kong Jr. will travel through four stages from the jungle to the big city to get his father back, climbing vines, avoiding enemies and jumping on platforms along the way. However, every time Donkey Kong Jr. gets close to freeing DK, Mario just pushes him further away. Finally in the big city, Mario is on top of a sky-scraper similar to 100m from the last game and Donkey Kong Jr. has to put six keys into their keyholes to free his dad and make the platform they're standing on disappear. Donkey Kong and Mario both fall down and Donkey Kong Jr. catches Donkey Kong but Mario just hits the ground. Donkey Kong Jr. carries his dad off-screen and then Mario gets up and runs after them, only to be punched right back out by Donkey Kong. Levels *Stage 1 *Stage 2 *Stage 3 *Stage 4 Characters *Donkey Kong Jr. *Donkey Kong *Mario Enemies *Snapjaw *Nitpicker *Spark *Mario (boss in every level) Influence on Later Games *''Donkey Kong'' and Mario vs Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong Jr., as well as many enemies and gameplay elements, make an appearance in this game. Also, Mario's method of trapping Junior in Donkey Kong '94 is identical to Donkey Kong Jr.'s method of freeing his father from captivity. Many enemies and gameplay elements from Donkey Kong Jr. are reused in Mario vs Donkey Kong as well. *''Donkey Kong Country'' series: It's been officially confirmed that the Donkey Kong who stars in the Country series is in fact a grown up version of Donkey Kong Jr., while his father, on the other hand, is now known as Cranky Kong. Also, Diddy and Dixie's ability to climb two ropes at a time originates from Donkey Kong Jr. Trivia *Interestingly, during the intro of the arcade version of Donkey Kong Jr., there were actually two Marios seen carrying Donkey Kong's cage away. *This is the only game where Mario is portrayed as a villain. *The 3DS version was a free download to those who purchased a 3DS prior to the August 12th, 2011 price drop. *Weirdly, during the ending of the NES version of Donkey Kong Jr., when Mario falls, he dies. http://www.mariowiki.com/index.php?title=Donkey_Kong_Jr._(game)&action=edit&section=7 edit Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Rewrite and Expansion Requested Category:Arcade Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Virtual Console Games